Dramione Drabbles: Waiting
by RZZMG
Summary: Five drabbles feat. Draco Malfoy's thoughts on waiting for Hermione Granger in some fashion. Each short has a different theme. Varies between novel compliant & A/U. 4th-6th yr. & post-war. ENTRY #4 TOOK THIRD PLACE AT DMHGCHALLENGE IN NOV. 2010! COMPLETE.


**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

I entered the **"dmhgchallenge" monthly contest on Livejournal **(http:/ / community . livejournal . com / dmhgchallenge /), and wrote a bunch of 100-word Draco x Hermione-themed Drabbles. Every participant is only allowed one entry, but I had decided to write a bunch of them to get my creative juices flowing. To my utter (and extremely pleased) surprise, **my entry "Ante Up!' or alternatively 'The Wager'" (Drabble #4 below) won Third Place**. Now that the contest is over, I can post these. :)

The prompt was "WAITING," so every story below has to do with either being made to wait, or waiting for something.

Hope you enjoy! **Please review & let me know what you thoughts!**

p.s. I would _highly_ recommend that if you have writing aspirations, or if you want to write Draco x Hermione, but are daunted by huge stories, this is a fantastic outlet to try your hand. Whether you place in the contest or not you win, because you'll be stretching your imagination, working on writing skills, and helping to keep Dramione fandom alive. Give it a shot. Anyone can sign up. The contest is monthly.

**

* * *

**

_**DRAMIONE DRABBLES: WAITING**_

_**By: RZZMG**_

**

* * *

**

**#1: ****Ruined**  
**Rating: PG-13**  
**Warnings: Rather sad. A "what if?" scene after the Final Battle of Hogwarts, A/U. **

His pale hair was streaked with crimson, but at least the spiteful sneer was gone from his lips, permanently erased by the irrevocable stillness. He'd always been malicious and cruel, but now, Draco Malfoy seemed fragile and soft, as beautiful as Hermione had always imagined he could have been.

Lying in his open palm, his wand rested, snapped in half, the magic bled out of it forever. In her own hand, hers seemed equally as lifeless, all of the goodness equally as inexorably exhausted.

Sitting at his side, she waited for the Aurors to come collect his body for burial.

**#2: ****Unexpected Impetuosity**  
**Rating: PG**  
**Warnings: Fluff. A "what if?" scene Fourth Year at the Yule Ball. **

Exiting the loo, Hermione bumped right into Malfoy. His strong hands gripped her arms, keeping her from rocking back on her heels. "Sorry!" she offered, chagrined, and disentangled herself quickly, not wanting an altercation on this of all nights.

To her surprise, he leaned forward and pressed warm lips to her ear. "You look really pretty, Mudblood," he whispered, and shoved something into her hand. Then, turning on a knut, he walked off.

Her lost crystal earring winked at her from her open palm.

Replacing it properly, she waited for her heart to stop racing before returning to Viktor's side.

**#3: ****I Want You Safe**  
**Rating: PG**  
**Warnings: Melancholic. A "what if?" scene Sixth Year on the Hogwarts Express going back to school after the Easter holiday break.**

He waited for the impromptu Prefect's meeting to break up. When she was alone, hunched over her satchel, not paying attention, he struck.

"_Impedimenta. Silencio_."

Instantly, Hermione froze up.

Crouching down to her height, he calmly looked her in the eye. She glared in righteous fury back.

"Stop following me around, Granger," he warned, reaching up to gently tuck a stray curl behind her ear. "This isn't a game. You could get seriously hurt." He touched her soft cheek, overwhelmed with sincere regret. "I… really wouldn't want that."

She looked surprised as he released her and hurried from the compartment.

**#4: **'**Ante Up!' (or alternatively, 'The Wager')  
****Rating: PG-13**  
**Warnings: Comedy. A "what if?" scene post-Hogwarts in the Ministry of Magic, A/U.**

He'd waited until the conference room emptied to ambush her.

"Alone at last!" Draco challenged triumphantly.

His co-worker _tsk'd_ resignedly. "So, what's the wager you and Harry have going this time, Malfoy? Is it my lingerie today?"

"Feh! Betting on knickers is juvenile, Granger," he scoffed.

"Oh, _really?_"

Conferring a mischievously wry smirk, Hermione raised her skirt very slowly.

_Wait for it_, he eagerly anticipated…

"Bloody hell!" he breathed as she flashed him.

Granger naughtily snickered, righting her clothing. "What? Expecting plain whities, not red lacies?"

Draco gave a long-suffering sigh. "Actually, I'd staked ten galleons on a green thong."

**#5: ****The Repudiated Offer  
****Rating: R**  
**Warnings: Romantic sex, profanity. A "what if?" scene Sixth Year, in the Hospital Ward (after the **_**Sectumsempra**_** incident).**

She'd come to him out of concern, and she'd ended up in his arms.

Fuck, but none of this war made sense anymore. All that mattered was _this feeling_, right now… Thrusting into Hermione a final time, he captured her cry of bliss into his shoulder, and traded it for his love.

After, he watched her dress awkwardly, wanting to kiss and hold her one last time, but he faltered, waiting insecurely for her cue.

"_Please_ consider my offer, Draco," she begged, dewy-eyed. "The Order can protect you."

Despondently, he watched her rush away, his broken heart in her hands.


End file.
